local58fandomcom-20200214-history
LOCAL58 - Contingency
Contingency is the second uploaded entry in the Local 58 video series and takes place first in the overall timeline. The episode takes the form of an emergency broadcast message that details a government instruction to the citizens of the United States. Synopsis The episode starts with a schedule listing that dictates the end of the station's broadcast day at 3AM is about to begin. The feed is suddenly interrupted by a Contingency Message, created by the U.S. Department for the Preservation of American Dignity. As peaceful footage of various sites around the country plays, the message states the following: "The worst has come to pass. Despite the sacrifices of our citizens and the might of our armed forces, the UNITED STATES has been forced to surrender to her enemy. Thought they may occupy our borders, our streets and our homes.... the enemy will never occupy our SPIRIT. That is why all Americans are now called upon to ACT.... to preserve the memory of the United States clear and bright.... untarnished and uncompromised. Know that I have already TAKEN ACTION in the company of family and loved ones. Now ALL AMERICANS-every man, woman, and child-are called upon to ACT before the moment passes by. Let our united resolve echo through history: Even in defeat, we refuse to yield. Even in defeat we claim VICTORY." The message, signed by the president himself, then cuts to more footage of the United States while direct instructions for citizens to 'ACT' are played. As the film progresses, it becomes clear that the messages are orders for every citizen to kill themselves in the face of the country's surrender. The messages shown on screen say that they need all Americans to commit suicide (shoot themselves) because they have surrendered to their enemy. The message also says "This message will repeat until there is none to read it.", which means they will keep going with this message until every American shoots themselves. When that's done, Local 58 will probably continue with the broadcasting. Local 58 appears to gain control of the feed again, displaying a title card that explains the message was a hoax and that it apologizes for the inconvenience. Before the broadcast ends, a brief glimpse of another card hints that the incident was an accidental broadcast of an actual message prepared by the government, and not a hoax. Trivia * The signature of the president who signed the broadcast belongs to Lyndon B. Johnson. * The contingency message displays an instruction for it not to be broadcast after 11/13/1970. This implies the message was intended to be used during a conflict such as the Cold War. ** The 'hoax apology' that appears at the end displays an instruction for it not to be broadcast after 5/14/1975 * A slide is briefly seen when the station signs off of an astronaut saluting on the moon. This image was taken during the Apollo 15 missions on August 1971, after the expiry date of the contingency message. ** This could have something to do with the Moon in later videos. Gallery 3amendofbroadcast.png conclusion.png 11131970.png reelmessagestart.png kinescopethingey.png presidentsign.png actnow.png nofear.png gunshot.png unlawfulact.png 3f.png childrenact.png infantpatriot.png 1970apology.png 58apology1976.png 5141975.png 45AEB021-CEF5-4B0D-9753-B0615CF93F56.png CE4E6A9C-483A-4027-B4CB-96B4D346AFB8.png Category:Episodes